My Fault
by GLEE5678
Summary: Just a really short one shot about, how in my head, Rachel reacts to Finn's news. SPOILERS for 3x10 BEWARE!


**Just a little oneshot because I saw the promo of Finn telling Mr Shue about the army recruiters, so this is my made up version of how he told Rachel&the whole club:}  
>-i HATE Finchel, I'm sorry, so this will be there relationship, but a strong cherry friendship referring to their childhood.<br>SPOILERS.**

I can't believe I'm late. ME. I'm never late. Normally I'm the first one there. So when I see the whole Glee club sitting down, looking at Finn it makes my stomach go strange. Like I know something is going to go wrong.  
>"What's going on?"I asked.<br>Okay, thing's between me and Finn have been strange since we, you know, did it. But he look's really nervous about something and I have a strong feeling its not about our regionals set list.  
>"I was just about to tell everyone, sit down Rach"<br>I give him a strange look and go to sit behind Mike and Tina and next to Santana. We've actually become close friends since my boyfriend publicly outing her.  
>"I just had a meeting" he said, looking round excited "With the army recruiters"<br>I felt my heart clench. My insides literally went to mush. The room's spinning. This can't be happening. Not again. I can't let this happen again.  
>"W-What did they say?" I managed to stutter.<br>Mike turned to look at me. I can see the look on his face. He gets why I'm being such a drama queen inside my head.  
>"I met with the recruiter last summer to take the ASVAB test&amp;then I signed some sort of contract thing? Anyway, they looked over the contract and told me to take my physical, there's only a few more steps to take until I'm in. It's great, I know what I'm going to do with my future now, isn't it Rach?"<br>I can't breathe. The Army? Why isn't there any oxygen in this room? I can feel eye's burning the back of my head. I turn round to see Noah with an apologetic look on his face. Finn's looking at me expectingly. What did he say again? Oh right, yeah.  
>"That's great Finn" I try to say excitedly. It's not working, even Santana is looking at me funny now.<br>"Are you okay Rach?" Santana whispered.

Seriously, why is the floor moving.  
>"Excuse me" I have to get out of here. So I run, the thing I'm best at.<p>

"Rachel?"Finn. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing?"Santana. "Don't run Rach"Mike.  
>That's the one that hit the hardest. He know's the reason I am how I am. The reason I'm acting like I am at the moment. <p>

"Mike, what are you doing?"Tina asked.

"I need to see if she's okay"Mike responded.  
>"Please, she just want's to take away the attention from Finn" Quinn said.<br>"Oh shutup Quinn, baby moma or not, you don't have a clue with whats going on"Puck retorted quickly.  
>"Hey Puck, erm what is going on?" Finn questioned.<br>"Don't worry your little custard nipples, Frankenteen" Santana replied.

"Where did Mike go?"Tina questioned after her boyfriend sneaked out of the room to find his long time bestfriend.

"Rach?" Silence. "Rachel, it's not going to end up like Aaron" Mike spoke, to what is felt like, thin air.  
>"I miss him. You know Dad hasn't looked at me properly since. Like it's my fault he went into the army. My fault he died. And you know the weird thing? I can't help thinking that it is my fault" Rachel said, with no emotion in her voice at all.<p>

"No, Rach-" Mike started.  
>"If I wasn't so loud, or annoying. If I didn't bug him about driving me places, he wouldn't of left. He wouldn't of died, and I would still have my brother with me" She said still staring into space.<br>"Rachel! You can't think that, Aaron thought the world of you. You were his little sister. He went into the army to help others. Not because of you. What happened to you? You used to be so confident all the time?"Mike asked.  
>"What happened? My brother died. My Dad's are never home. My own mother didn't want me, she wanted a younger, newer model. And I lost my bestfriend. I lost my bestfriend because I wasn't popular enough to hang out with his friends. Do you know how much that hurts Mike? I lost you because I wasn't a cheerio, because I wasn't skinny or pretty enough to be popular. You turned into someone you PROMISED you wouldn't. And you know what? I'm tired of acting the best. Tired of being someone I'm not, because that's not who I am. I'm a screw up. I'm someone who's parents can't even stand to be around. I'm not me and I can't do that anymore. So I'm done now, you can stop worrying about how I'm not being myself. Because I will" She stalked off.<br>"Shit" Mike murmered to himself.


End file.
